death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda vs Roy (DBX)
Zelda vs Roy is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 7! Zelda vs Fire Emblem! The following contest is the royal rumble... Which Nintendo royal keeps the crown in this battle? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Hyrule Castle (Legend of Zelda) Roy marched through the gates. His quest required him to collect the Triforce - all three aspects of it. And he would begin that conquest through the acquirement of the Triforce of Wisdom first. With Link absent, Zelda was in a pickle. Rather than run and hide, she would instead opt to defend her honour - and her third of Triforce. She leapt down and came face to face with Roy, whose eyes burned with determination. Zelda was unshook though. She closed two fingers together, as flames tipped them - she pointed at her target. HERE WE GO!!! Roy leapt out of the way of the Din's Fire attack, before bringing his sword crashing down. Zelda blocked with her own blade, struggling to match Roy's physicality. She grunted and groaned as Roy pressed her, before looking to her side and seeing a slab of rock from the broken wall. She telekinetically seized it and bounced it off Roy's back. As the prince wobbled forth, she executed a lightning kick and sent him crashing into a wall. She didn't let up, summoning a Phantom to rush Roy. But the talented prince outfenced the ghostly figure and destroyed it. He then turned to Zelda, parrying a cross cut from the princess and striking her across the face with his blade. Blood trickled down her cheek, but she continued, using Faroe's Wind to gain the upper hand. But Roy rushed up the side of the pillar and cut at Zelda, who ducked narrowly. Their blades clashed again, with Zelda's quick jabs and slashes being barely blocked with clean swipes from Roy's fiery blade. The prince would then engage a blade lock, before grabbing Zelda by the arm and pulling her into his knee strike. With Zelda stunned, he looked to cut her arm off, but she narrowly escaped with a roll backwards. She then assumed her ranged attacks, pinging Din's Fire off Roy, whose advances were being slowed more and more. He tried another approach, allowing her to guide her own attack into a pillar which tumbled towards her. She jumped away, but into the slash by Roy, who sent her into the downed pillar spine first. Zelda delivered a lightning kick as Roy went for a rising cut. The prince slammed back first into the wall and then fell over the balcony. Zelda hopped it, delivering a magical stomp on him, before a reverse lightning kick sent him rolling. She looked to end it there and then, going for a stab but Roy was able to parry, sending her sword upwards. As Zelda's eyes followed the skyward sword, Roy slashed her in the chest and then looked to decapitate her, looming over the wounded princess. But Zelda was not done. She quickly used Naryu's Love to clasp, and ultimately discard Roy's sword. Now she made her way to her feet, tripping him telekinetically and blasting energy into his back. Now was her chance! She opened the Triforce of Wisdom, and encased Roy inside, sealing him therein. Forever. DBX! Conclusion The winner is Zelda! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Hero vs Hero DBXs Category:Protagonist themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders DBX Category:Nintendo themed DBXs Category:Smash Bros themed DBXs Category:Video Games themed DBX Category:What if DBXs Category:Completed DBX